1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that creates and stores an image that includes a specific image, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, when using trademark images such as industry logos, characters, and so on (in other words, corporate logos and the like), the background color of the image is specified in advance. For example, it has been determined that trademark images (corporate logos) that have an overall reddish color must have a white or light gray background, or they cannot be used. There are many cases where rules are in place concerning the use of such trademark images, particularly for corporate logos that place emphasis on clarity and design.
A conventional technology regarding “arrangements” in the utilization of copyright/trademark images has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-051932 (Patent Document 1). With this technology, an inspection server inspects whether or not a copyrighted image (for example, a picture) and a copyright mark (for example, “Copyright”) are in a predetermined positional relationship. If the result of the inspection is negative, controls such as displaying a warning, prohibiting storage of the image, or terminating editing of the image are carried out.
However, there is currently no effective method for utilizations aside from the protection offered by Patent Document 1, from the standpoint of inspection/protection of parts relating to the color/shape of trademark images.
For this reason, it has thus far been necessary for a person to check whether or not the usage of a trademark image falls under predetermined utilization rules.